The shy girl meets the brave boy
by Lilith Sweet
Summary: Bella is a new girl at the school. She meet's a guy and he stands up for her when no one else does. It's rated T for now but might change not sure right now.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the main office after getting my paperwork I head towards the I walk into the cafeteria, it felt weird but I felt eyes on me. I couldn't see anybody but I felt them watching me. I don't know, maybe because I'm the new kid I feel like people are already watching me. Meh, I need to find my classroom before someone finds me in the halls wondering what I'm doing. Going down the hall I find the room. As I open the door all noise stops and every head turns towards me. I look around the room at my new classmates. The girls are glaring at me sizing me up and down. And the guys have this blank stares. Then I seen him. Hes seated towards the back of the classroom. He was beautiful. He had golden skin, black hair and dark deep eyes. He shouldn't be in this hell hole, he looked like he should be in magazines.

I had the teacher my pass, after signing it he hands it back to me. The teacher who's name I could care less about tells me to have a seat in my assigned seat.

I sit down in the only seat left in the class. Which sucked because it was in the middle of the front row. I take my notebook out to start taking notes not looking at anyone and keeping my head down. I tried concentrating on the lesson but its kinda hard whenever he turns his back people throw crap at you. Paper balls, erasers, a few pens and some pencils.

Ya, I love being the new kid. I thought to myself while rolling my eyes. Every place is the same. New school, new kid to pick on.

Everytime some thing, that was thrown at me, hit the floor my face gets redder and redder. As soon as the bell rang I was the first one up unfortunately I was also the first one down.

I went down tripped on the leg of my desk. I could feel my face turn beet red. My lovely classmates just walked by me laughing. Hell the teacher didn't even help me. That should tell you what kind of example they set for the students here. I was about to just give up and walk out without my books when he leaned down to help me pick up my books and then the laughter stops. I hear a few gasps come from around me. I guess people were surprised that this beautiful god would help me. Well, they were not alone! As we reached for my last book our fingers touched. I had to jerked my hand back, I felt this electric shock go through my hand and up my arm. It was so strong that it felt painful. He handed me my book stood and walked out the door without a second glance.

The shock I felt stopped time in itself. I knew it was probably only one sided but I had hoped that he felt it to. I guess not. I walked back to the cafeteria and put my bag and books on an empty table thinking I'll just sit here and be back for it after I got my food.

When I got back to my table some guy was going through my bag, pulling stuff out. Okay, people can go and treat me like hell but no one goes through my personal stuff. I know it sounds stupid and I probably shouldn't put up with any crap. If I try people just look at me and start laughing. Why not? Look at me. My limp brown hair, normal brown eyes. Plus most people tower over me.

The guy that was going through my back showing his friends had to be at least 6 feet tall and only looked to be about 180 lbs. By the time I got to the table he had pulled out my Cosmo mag reading it and laughing about something he read. I put my food down to grab my shit from him.

He looked at me and in the most serious voice I've heard all day he asked me "Do you think any of this is going to help someone like you?"

I looked at him and I had nothing to say at all. So I picked up my stuff, leaving my food, and walked across the room to an empty table in the corner. I started crying because he was right. Who would want me? I thought. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed knowing it was my personal god.

I looked over my shoulder and I groaned, yep it was him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

That's the last thing I needed, pity, exceptionally from him. "For what?" I ask him.

I looked at him and with sadness in his eyes he says "I heard what James said to you. And for al those people in class. I should have told them to stop."

"Would they have listened to you?" I asked confused.

"I don't know but I could have at least said something." He stated.

I whispered. "Thank you." Without looking at him.

I felt him sit down next to me. "I didn't do anything so please don't thank me."

"Your wrong. Your talking to me, and that's more than anybody else has done. So, yes, thank you." I confided in him.

"Whats your name?" He asked me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Hmm"

"What?" I asked confused again.

"You don't look like an Isabella."

"What's an Isabella suppose to look like?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know. I'm just saying. Wait, do you have a nickname?" He asked me.

"Um, not really. But my parents call me Bella sometimes."

"Ya that's better. Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"Ya I do." I say blushing.

Well, it suits you." He states. "And it's true,"

I look down towards my lap avoiding his gaze. He grabs my chin and pulls my face up asking me "You don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

I had no idea what he meant. He kept staring at me waiting for me to speak.

He asks me "So?"

"Um, so what?"

"So are you gonna ask me my name?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well then, what is your name?" I ask now curious what my personal gods name is.

A/N

okay this is my first story and its from a dream I had a couple on nites ago I swear.

I'm not sure where this story is going but if you have any ideas or comments leave them in a review.

Thanks and be kind

love

kohli


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is my wording but not my subjects. They belong to SM and not me yes I know sad day but still. Right now this is an all Bella POV. Sorry should have put that in the last chapter. This is my only disclaimer for my whole story however long it shall be.

Thank you to TwilightFan-001, Edwardlova12, and jalicecullen for reviewing! All 3 of you get brownies!!!!

Now on to the story!

I picked up my book and bags heading for the cafeteria doors. He walked, down the halls, back to class with me. We walked silently down the halls. I didn't feel the need to fill the space between us with endless chatter. In fact I enjoyed the silence. It was new to me.

I can't believe my father would send me here instead of Forks High School. No, he had to send me to Forks Alternative High. You see this is not a normal school. This is a school were troubled students go. Either they failed in school or they were didn't get along with other students. The students here have major authority problems. Alot of them just don't play well with others. I'm here cause I get along well with other students. Oh, my grades are good. But, other students just don't understand me.

Here you only have one teacher and they teach all your subjects so you don't have to deal with more than a certain number of students. And now I'm stuck here with these students.

We get back to class and take our seats. All my lovely classmates finish taking there seats as well. Most of the girls either bump into me or mutter words under their breath. The teacher was the last person to walk in. I took my time looking him over. He was a small man in his late 60's. He had thin graying hair, a full mustaches, and a potbelly. You would believe that he belonged in a cartoon strip, from his comical features. I figured out his name was Mr. Newton.

As soon as Mr. Newton started this hours lesson the game of 'Lets Throw Crap at the New Kid' started. A paper ball bounced off the back of my head and I guess everyone that it was hilarious, because the whole class started laughing.

"KNOCK YOUR CRAP OFF!!!" I hear my angel yell, standing up for me.

"Mr. Black please leave my classroom." Mr. Newton says with a sigh. Well, at least I knew his last name now.

"Only if Ms. Swan will come with me." He tells Mr. Newton.

"I don't care. Just go." Mr. Newton says sounding defeated.

My angel picked up his books and walks to the front of the classroom. Ignoring all the snickers coming from the students. He walks up beside me and stopped in front of my desk, putting his hand out for me to take. I really don't know what to do but I know I don't want to be in this class anymore today, and would follow him anywhere. I looked up at him and his face was full of hope. So, I pick my bag up and took his hand smiling at him.

As we walked out of the classroom I asked him "Where are we going?"

He thought for a second, then he looked at me. "Do you have to be home right after school?"

"No, I don't." I replied. No one will be home til late tonight so no one will think anything's wrong if I don't show up right after school's out.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" I ask him.

"Um, which one?" He asked me amused.

Wait, how many questions have I asked him? I asked him where were we going. What else is did I ask?.....OH! His name, that's right. How could I forget that?

"Which one do you want to answered first?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. I should be concern about both his name and where we are going. We kept walking out of the school and into the parking lot, I wondered if he knew where we were going? By now we were in the student parking lot. I got dropped off by father this morning so I don't have a car. I take it he does since were here.

"Will you tell me your name first?" I finally asked, wondering if he would finally tell me. I glanced to my right where he walked next to me. He was staring straight ahead of him, not looking at me. I don't think he wants to tell me. Maybe he's afraid of having me go crazy after him. Oh god what if he thinks I'm some slut that just wants to sleep with him?

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I'll just go." I tell him giving him away out from being around me.

He turns and stops. I stop walking and turned to him. "What are you thinking?" He asks looking into my eyes.

Should I tell him what I'm really thinking? Should I tell him what's going through my mind? I look away from his piercing eyes. Looking at the pavement between our feet I tell him "I don't know if I should tell you that."

"And why won't you?" I could feel him looking at me as he spoke. I feel the heat of his gaze burning the top of my head. It made me feel at ease but uncomfortable at the same time.

"I don't even know you. As it is you still havent told me your name." I state to him.

"Jacob"

I look into his eyes and searched them. Searching for what I'm not sure. What I did find was a surprise, something so unexpected I was speechless. I found love, and it was directed at me.

Why? I wasn't sure. I just met him today and I just found out his name. Why me? He's gorgouse and can have any girl he wants.

Staring into his eyes I felt my heart rate start to speed up as he lifts his right hand to my cheek.

"Will you tell me now?" He asks hopeful.

I take a breath in and exhale. "I was thinking and hoping you didn't see me as those other girls. That I'm not like them."

"I know your not. I don't know why but I know your different."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just asked. "So, where are we going?"

At that he smiled saying, "It's a secret." We walked up to a VW Rabbit. "This is mine."

"Wow. I like it!" I told him honestly.

He opened the passenger door for me then walked around to the driver side getting in. Starting the car we drove out of the parking lot towards the highway.

After driving a few miles Jacob asks me, "Where did you move here from?"

"I just moved here from Phoenix, AZ." I answered him.

"Really? Cool. But why here?"

"Well, I came to live with my dad cause my mother wanted to travel with her new husband." I said this while looking out the window as the trees pasted by. We turned off the highway onto a old dirt road. I haven't seen a house or any sign of people for the last few minutes. Where were we going?

"Don't worry. We are almost there." He said.

Ha, what can he read my mind now? Then I heard it. The sound of water. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest. I felt the car turn off to the left and then we stopped. The car turned off with my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes to see Jacob watching me. "What?" I asked self conscious.

"Nothing, just.....never mind." He said looking away.

"Okay, now you have to tell me." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, it's just. Well, I was thinking... umm your really beautiful." Jacob said looking every where but at me.

I felt my face flare up blushing. I really didn't know what to say to that. No one has ever called me beautiful before.

"Um, wait right here okay?" Jacob said to me getting out of the car. I watched as he walked around to my side. Jacob opened my door and put his hand out asking "Are you coming?"

I get out, taking his hand, we start walking towards the sound of water. All I could see was weeds and lots of logs. We started walking towards them. I looked over at Jacob and he had a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"Okay, were going to have walk over these logs. So, be careful." Jacob informed me.

He helped me climb over about 30 feet of logs and then I seen it. It was so breath taking. The waves were crashing against the shore.

Okay I'm not that great at ending chapters but here it is. Please let me know if I should keep going with this.

love

kohli


End file.
